ZKA: Heavenly Trio
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A spin off from ZKD. The Adventures of Ron, Brick and Felix as the Zodiac Knight team known as the Heavenly Trio. Kamen Rider Ryuuki elements.
1. PT001: Monkey Mystery

Part 1: Monkey Mystery

Ron Stoppable was a boy who was never looked up to his whole life. He was seen as the lowest of the low in Middelton High's "food-chain". However, that all changed last spring at the prom when he walked in with his long time best friend, and partner, Kim Possible. When they entered, Bonnie mocked them by saying, "It finally happened. Kim is dating that loser! KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE ARE DATING!" she laughed. But, unlike the laughter of the whole crowd that she expected, everyone cheered. Bonnie, irritated that nobody was paying attention to her, including her date (Brick), was furious the whole night

The biggest surprised was while they were dancing, Kim and Ron kissed, and I mean really kissed. Snogged, smacked lips, lip-locking, tongue wrestling, tonsil-hockey, whatever you called it, they were doing it! And right in front of everyone I might add! This wasn't a kiss influenced by the Moodulator. This was a kiss that held all their emotions since the first day they were friends. 13 years of unbreakable friendship led to this moment. There were really fireworks when they kissed. No regrets. They were meant to be.

Oh, you may ask this: Who am I?

The answer to that is a secret. I cannot reveal my identity. I am simply known as "The Guardian" and this is the story of one of my charges. This is the story of Ron Stoppable…Zodiac Knight Animorph!

* * *

Ron Stoppable was sitting in his usual booth at the Bueno Nacho. It had been exactly a month since the prom and the night that him and Kim Possible were finally a couple.

Imagine this: Kim Possible. Head cheerleader and member of various school councils as well as teen hero/secret agent was dating Ron Stoppable, her long time best friend since Pre-K, partner and sidekick. Ron Stoppable.

Ron sighed happily, not even noticing that his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, was eating the rest of his Nachos.

"Hm, cheese!" the little naked rodent squeaked as it scarfed down the rest of Ron's meal. But, his master didn't care.

Ever since the prom, things have been different for Ronald at school. Jocks were giving his pats on the back and high fives. The geeks and nerds looked up to him as a symbol of hope. And if that wasn't enough, girls were checking him out and giggling. He had become, without a doubt, popular.

Remembering the incident in which he got rich from his Naco royalties, Ron didn't allow all the popularity to go up to his head. He acted pretty normal about it, which was a stretch, since Ron lived by, "Never be normal!"

Right now, he was waiting for his girlfriend, Kim Possible. With summer coming by, Ron was looking forward to spending each and everyday with his best friend/partner/girlfriend.

He had found out recently that the whole school had a betting poll on when Kim and Ron would get together. Guess who won?

Getting off topic, Ron was still waiting for his red head girl. With a sigh, he reached down to pick up a nacho, then looked down to see Rufus had eaten them all. Evidence was that said mole rat was lying in the nacho basket with a bulging belly; face covered with cheese and was burping.

"You little rat!" Ron said in a mock angry tone as he picked up his pet.

"Uh uh! Rat!" Rufus nodded before he was placed inside Ron's pocket. Ron tapped his fingers upon the tabletop.

"Where is she?" he checked his watch. Strangely, the hands had stopped. "Stupid watch! And I just got it!" he yelled with frustration.

"It isn't the watch, Mr. Stoppable," said a male voice from behind Ron. He immediately recognized it and spun in his seat.

"No way…" Ron stared with mouth agape.

"Yes way," the man responded, "And long time no see."

"Libra?"

Libra, the Guardian of the Zodiac Knights was in the Bueno Nacho. He was clad in his full suit of crimson and gold armor and carrying his ornamental staff in his hand. His regal cape hung from his shoulders and his usual headgear, his helmet, held the sharp curved blades that extended from his brow. His face was concealed behind a faceplate that acted as a mask.

"May I sit?" Libra asked politely.

"Sure man! I mean your godhood! I mean!" Ron stuttered.

Libra laughed, "You do not need to be nervous, Ron." he took the seat across from Ron.

"You stopped time again, huh?" Ron inquired.

"Got it in one," Libra answered, "How else was I going to walk around unnoticed in this suit of armor? I'm not exactly inconspicuous you know?"

"True." Ron nodded. "So is this a social call or official business?"

"A little of both, actually." Libra eyed the naco, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Be my guess." Ron was not ready to oppose a god, even if he was a friend. Sides, he could always order another one.

"Grande size," Libra licked his lips, "Out of all your accomplishments, Stoppable, this is by far the most delicious one." he took a bite.

"Thanks sir."

"Don't be nervous, Ron," Libra assured him. "I'm just here to talk."

"Well…what about?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"How are you and Kim Possible doing?"

"We're fine! We're tighter than tight now!"

"You finally started dating her, huh, and not because of some crazy microchip?" Libra smiled.

"Pretty much. The Moodulator opened up some feeling that were there. But after that we sorta ignored them and became "just friends" again." Ron answered, "I know I should be having this conversation with my parents, though."

"I know. I understand how you feel," Libra continued, "The only reason I am doing this is because you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. You see, I was also in love with my best friend. However, I didn't realize it until it was almost too late. I almost lost her for good before I realized how she felt about me and how I felt about her. Wasn't easy, but we were able to keep out friendship as well as go on up the next level of our relationship."

"So, what do I do?" Ron asked, "Dating Kim has turned my life upside down. The jocks see me as a player, the geeks think I'm a hero and all the girls are checking me out!"

"And you're worried that you might lose her because you're afraid you're ego might get the better of you?" Libra asked, "Ron, I saw you then. You had a swelled head with all that money, but you came through like any friend and Kim was by your side the whole time. Besides, what is a relationship without a few hurdles and obstacles?" Libra took a sip of soda.

"An easy one?" Ron answered.

"A relationship takes work Ronald. You kept it up for a month and a half after the prom, I know you can now."

"Thanks, man…I mean Libra, sir!"

"You're welcome." Libra smiled, "I seem to have had this conversation with you before."

"The Eric situation, right?"

"Of course."

"I couldn't believe that Kim went out with that big fake Synthodude! I can't believe I was even jealous!"

"Yet you were, because you were scared to lose Kim. You were cutting the whole denial thing a little too thick, though."

"I know, I know." Ron hung his head back.

"Enough with the chit-chat Ronald," Libra's tone suddenly turned serious.

"Time for the serious stuff, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Libra replied, "The time is near, Mr. Stoppable. The tournament is coming and you must prepare yourself."

"When?"

"In about 3 years time. I must warn you that the challenges ahead may be too much for you. I ask if you accept to join the Zodiac Tournament? Are you willing to fight? Are you willing to become the One?"

"I do," Ron answered without hesitation.

"I remember the day I chose you, Ronald Stoppable. It was at the Yamanouchi Dojo where you became a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and the wielder of the Lotus Blade. The innocent boy then has become a man. Congratulations."

"Even after I said that being the Monkey Knight was sick and wrong?"

Libra smiled. "Even that, and is that Kim?" Libra pointed.

"Where?" Ron spun around but saw nothing. He then turned back to where Libra was sitting to see he had disappeared. "How the heck does he do that?" he scratched his head.

"Who are you talking to baby?" Kim asked as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Kim!" Ron kissed her on the cheek. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss the first day of summer with the greatest guy in the world, would I?" she giggled.

"Damn straight! I am totally badical!"

Kim giggled again, "Let's just order."

"Booyah."

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_I can't believe it's been exactly a month and a half since the prom. Lots of things happened last spring. Like, did I ever tell you about this gorgeous guy I met at the cafeteria? Too bad he was a synthodrone. God, how Ron must have felt after I began dating Eric, that No-Good-Lying-Evil-Synthodrone! I can't believe I ever went to the Prom with that fake! Anyway, when me and Ron were tied up, he finally told me how there was a guy for me out there, or "In here." As he said himself. I finally realized how he felt about me and I finally realized that I had feelings for him too. Pretty crazy, right? Well, we defeated Drakken and saved the world. When Ron and I arrived at the Prom, Bonnie tried to get everyone to laugh at us. Too bad it backfired and everybody cheered instead. The music played and Ron and I were dancing. Ron was a wonderful dancer and a total gentleman the whole time. We then embraced in mid dance and continued dancing. I never felt so calm and contented to just be in his, my best friend's arms. We stopped dancing a little bit and looked at each other straight in the eye. There was no awkwardness, it just felt right. Our foreheads touched and then I did something I've always wanted. I kissed him, on the lips. There were fireworks, real fireworks going off in our minds as we kissed with all the bottled up emotions and passion we had for each other. It was great. I finally found my true love and he was right there by my side the whole time. How could I be so stupid to go after every cute guy I saw when Mr. Right was right there by my side? I can't believe how much I hurt Ron. I thought he didn't mind since he was always supportive, but now, I realized that I've been hurting him. How could he ever forgive me?_

_Because He's Ron. _

_Because he's my Ron._

_Anyway, Bonnie isn't here. Thank God for small miracles. She's spending the summer away with her family in Europe. That means three months of no Bonnie Rockwaller bitching around. Then again, who wouldn't be bitchy if her date ditched her at the Prom? Speaking of Brick, he hooked up with Monique. I have no idea what Monique sees in Brick, but I guess it's because he's a nice guy, big and dumb, but a nice guy. _

_Anyway, Ron's going to be cooking me dinner at his place. His parents are out of town and he has the place all to himself. He'll be picking me up with his scooter. Don't worry, it's all fixed up and looks brand new, thanks to my parents and the Tweebs. _

_Oh my god! He'll be here any minute! Got to get dressed!_

_Signed: KP (Kimberly Anne Possible)_

_PS: Tweebs (or Wade) if you read this, I will know, and I will hurt you!_

Kim saved her latest diary entry and fell back and sighed. She looked at her watch. "Ron should've been here by now. Wonder what's taking him?"

A figure, shrouded in shadows, was doing battle with an unknown being. It was safe to see that he was armored and that he was armed with a 6 foot long battle staff. He swung his staff out to deflect the blows of his opponent. His opponent was in the form of a humanoid mantis, with razor sharp, saw like, claws. The creature swung its claws down.

"Don't think so!" he yelled as he blocked with his weapon. Both combatants stood in a stalemate. It was a deadlock. Suddenly, the warrior's eyes widened from under his helmet. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late! I promised KP I'd pick her up!" With all his might, he pushed back the monster and delivered a powerful kick that sent it flying. It crashed into a nearby wall and the rubble fell over it.

"That's one way to take care of things," he mused. As he turned to walk away, the rubble moved and the mantis creature sprung out with its claws out. It attempted to decapitate our unsuspecting hero.

"Booyah!" the warrior cried as his staff extended and jabbed the creature in the midsection. The creature let out a bloodcurdling scream as the staff's tip turned into a spearhead and impaled itself into its body. The warrior then drew a card from a metal case attached to the right side of his belt and inserted it into his buckle.

"SHOCK VENT!" the warrior sent waves of electrical energy through the staff and into the creature, shocking it to death. The creature dropped dead onto the ground, singed. The warrior withdrew his weapon and walked away from the creature's body as it blew up. A ball of energy rose up and floated into the air.

"Hanumonkey!" the warrior called, "All yours!"

A shadowy and blurry figure leapt up and grabbed the ball of energy before swallowing.

"Glad you had your meal," the warrior laughed, "because I've got a meal to prepare! See ya!"

There was a knock on the door. Just before Mrs. Dr. Possible went to open it, Kim said, "I'll get it!" She ran past her mother and opened the door.

"Good evening mademoiselle," Ron said in a French accent, "These flowers are for you. Roses as red as your hair with leaves as green as your eyes," he complimented while presenting her the bouquet. He was dressed in a nice looking black t-shirt and blue cargo pants.

"Ron, you goober!" she giggled, "That's so sweet!" she took the bouquet and sniffed the flowers. Kim was dressed in a beautiful black dress that came down to her knees and red bracelets around her wrists. She was also carrying a handbag that had her Kimmunicator inside.

"Cootie Alert! Cootie Alert!" Kim's little twin brothers shouted with their megaphones. "Kim's boyfriend is here!" They sang, "Kimmie and Ronnie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"TWEEBS!" Kim shouted angrily and began chasing them, swinging the bouquet like a club.

"Now listen here, Ronald," began Kim's father, Dr James Timothy Possible, "I know that your parents are away on business and that you'll be alone with my Kimmie-Cub, so I have to set some ground rules."

"No prob, Mr. Dr. P. I will be a total gentleman and I'll have Kim home by ten." Ron raised his hands.

"And no funny business or else it's…"

"Black Hole Deep?" Ron gulped.

"Black Hole Deep."

"Gotcha."

"Gotcha!" Rufus repeated from Ron's pocket.

"Sorry about that Ron," Kim walked up to him and kissed him.

"Like you always say KP, 'No big'." He went back to his French accent, "Would the mademoiselle like to ride the scooter?" he asked.

"Certainly, Mousier," Kim smiled as she took her boyfriend's hand as he escorted her to his scooter.

"They grow up so fast, don't they honey?" Mr. Possible said as he placed his arm over his wife's shoulders.

"I'm just happy that Kim finally found a nice boy and all she had to do was look right under her nose," Mrs. Possible sighed. Both Dr. Possibles then kissed. Then the tweebs walked in. Both twins stuck out their tongues and gagged

"Ew!" Jim started.

"Gross!" Tim finished.

"COOTIES!"

* * *

Both Kim and Ron were at the Stoppables' doorstep.

"So, Chef Ronald," Kim joked, "What should I be expecting tonight?"

"Well, KP, I am gonna cook us a candlelit dinner for just the two of us," he grinned.

"I hope it's good."

"Of course it is! Only the best for my KP." Ron opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Thank you."

"I did promise to be a gentleman KP."

"And so you did."

They both walked in. The lights have been dimmed. Ron held onto Kim's hand and led her in. She was astounded by the sight before her. There in the dining room were two lit candles on a small circular table and two plates of lamb chops with stir fried vegetables and fried potato wedges. There was also a bottle of soda and two wine glasses.

"Ron," Kim began, searching for the words, "You've outdone yourself."

"Well, of course I did," he smiled. She kissed him and giggled. Ron had a dreamy look on his face. Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and scurried away to leave the two to their privacy.

Ron pulled out Kim's chair and she sat down. Ron took the seat opposite her and opened the soda bottle. It was grape soda. He poured some for Kim first and then poured some for himself.

They both began eating and enjoying each other's company.

"Ron, this is delicious!" Kim complimented.

"It's not that good," Ron blushed modestly.

"Now, don't be modest, Ron. You're good and you know it."

"I guess I am a bon-diggity chef, huh, KP?" he smiled before placing his hand on Kim's. Their fingers intertwined as they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Kim."

As they leaned closer to kiss, suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim groaned and let go of Ron's hand and reached into her purse for her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

Wade Load, the young child prodigy looked at Kim's expression worriedly, "Is this a bad time?" he was still getting used to the fact that his two best friends were dating. He always worried if he ever caught the two kissing, again.

"Oh no…" Kim remarked sarcastically, "I just love it when someone calls in the middle of MY romantic evening with my boyfriend!"

"KP," Ron coaxed, "Go to your happy place."

"Sorry Wade," Kim rubbed her temples, "So, what's the sitch?" she repeated more calmly.

"There's been a hit on the site. A Prof. Edmund Simian needs help. Someone broke into his lab and stole something," Wade informed her. "He's in India."

"We're there," she told Wade.

"And I planned this evening so well! There was gonna be dessert and dancing too." Ron sulked. Kim went to her boyfriend and gave him a loving hug.

"We can always have something at an Indian restaurant," she told him, "That is if you don't mind."

"Okay, Kim." He called, "Rufus! Mission time l'il buddy!"

TBC…


	2. PT002: Hanuman

Part 2: Hanuman

Kim had called in a favor to take her and Ron to India. Once they arrived, they met up with Prof. Simian.

"I am glad you came!" Prof Simian said as she welcomed the two teens. They entered his lab. Kim stared at all the artifacts and was amazed, as were Ron and Rufus.

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Someone stole an ancient tablet I was studying," Prof. Simian explained.

"What kind of tablet are we talking about?" Ron asked.

Prof Edmund took out some notes and showed them to Team Possible. "I have been studying the tablet. It is said to hold the map to an ancient city and great power."

"So someone's looking for a lost civilization or something?" Kim said as she looked over the notes.

"Not just any civilization. The Lost City of Hanuman."

"Hanuman? As in Indian Monkey God Hanuman?" Ron asked.

Kim raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend. "How do you know that?"

"Just because I've been freaked out by monkeys, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two," Ron replied proudly.

"So, who stole it?" Kim asked.

"A strange man with monkey-like appendages and had monkeys garbed in black with him," Prof. Simian answered.

"Monkey Fist," both teens said.

"You know him?"

"Let's just say we run into him once in a while," Kim said.

"Saw that one coming," Ron groaned. "If it has monkey and power in the same sentence, he wants it."

"Do you have another map?" Kim asked. Prof Simian handed it to Kim looked at it and so did Ron.

* * *

"KP, are you sure about this? Might be a trap," Ron asked worriedly.

"It's no big, Ron." She kissed him. Both teens were in a jungle. She called Wade on her Kimmunicator, "Wade, did you get a lock on Monkey Fist?"

"I'm trying," struggled the young genius, "But something's jamming the signal."

"Must be Mystical Monkey Power," Ron's eyes narrowed. "The city might be shielded by magic."

Kim took Ron's hand and gave it firm squeeze. "Let's follow the map."

"Lead the way KP."

They both arrived in front of a large waterfall.

"This can't be right," Kim looked the map over.

"Sure you don't have it upside down, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim glared, "Yes, I'm sure."

Ron opened up his pocket and picked up Rufus. "Check it out, Rufus," Ron said. The little mole rat saluted and chittered before leaping off Ron's hand, making his way to the waterfall. Rufus scurried into the waterfall.

"Found anything Rufus?" Ron called.

Rufus' head peaked out and he nodded. He chittered, "City! Big!"

Kim and Ron looked each other with a look of determination on their faces. "Let's go!"

Both teen walked into the waterfall and walked out the other side.

"Woah. Kim's eyes widened

"Double woah." Ron added as his jaw dropped.

The were on a ledge and looking over a beautiful city, untouched by time. Everything was made of gold or silver. Kim climbed down the ledge, followed by Ron and made it to ground level.

"The Prof was right," Ron whistled.

"I'll say," Kim said, "Let's go find Monkey Fist."

The two teens walked straight following the map. They soon found themselves standing in front of large golden temple. The temple was guarded by two stone monkey sentinels. Ron eyed the sentinels warily.

"Ron," Kim reassured him, "They are just statues."

"Sorry, Kim. But Monkeys still freak me out," Ron told her.

"What about Frederick and Chippy?" Kim reminded. "You like them."

"Both of them are exceptions to the rule."

Kim took hold of Ron's hand. "Let's go in."

"Got it KP," Ron nodded.

They both entered the temple and their jaws dropped. The room was literally covered in gold and lined with silver monkey statues. There were also steps that led to a golden statue of Hanuman, the Indian Monkey God. Sitting on his thrown.

"Woah," Ron said, breathing in, "Big monkey."

"Keep your head in the game, Ron," Kim told him. "Let's find Monkey Fist."

"I don't think you need to trouble yourselves, Team Possible!" Monkey Fist said as he walked out from behind the Hanuman statue. In his hand was an ornamental gold scepter. "And you are both too late for I now hold the Scepter of Hanuman!" he laughed.

"Drop the scepter and nobody gets hurt!" Kim told him.

"You tell 'em, KP!" Ron agreed.

Monkey Fist scoffed. "You think you two will stop me, don't make me laugh!"

Rufus blew Monkey Fist a raspberry, earning a glare from the Monkey Master.

"Monkey Ninjas, Attack!" Monkey Fist ordered. As soon as he had said that, a dozen of his black clad monkey warriors fell from the ceiling and surrounded the teens. The teens went into battle stances.

"KP, you go take care of Monkey Fist!" Ron said to her. "I'll take care of the Monkey Ninjas!"

"Okay Ron!" Kim nodded.

"And KP?"

"Yes?" Ron kissed her.

"Careful."

"Okay," Kim smiled, blushing. She then leapt over the Monkey Ninjas and ran up the steps.

"Bring it on, tree swingers!" Ron challenged. Rufus leapt off Ron's shoulder and went into a battle ready stance as well.

"Bring it!" he added.

"BOOYAH!"

The Monkey Ninjas attacked. Ron and Rufus held their own very well, kicking, and punching the Monkey Ninjas to unconsciousness. The Monkey Ninjas were fast, but not as fast as Ron and Rufus. They remembered the training they had received in Yamanouchi and showing the Monkey Ninjas exactly what they had learnt.

"Show's over, Monkey Fist," Kim said as she walked up the steps.

"On contrary, Miss Possible," Monkey Fist smirked, "The show has just begun." He raised the scepter and a bolt of lightning struck down on Kim. Kim did a backflip before the lightning made contact.

"Woah," Kim said. "Shocking."

"It is, isn't it?" Monkey Fist leapt down on Kim and swung the scepter down. Kim quickly sidestepped the strike. Monkey Fist then continued with a reverse roundhouse kick but Kim bent back to avoid. She recovered quickly and swung her fist out, but Monkey Fist grabbed her wrist.

"Ugh!" Kim grunted, attempting to break Monkey Fist's grip.

"Farewell Miss Possible," Monkey Fist sneered and swung the weapon down.

"That's take care of them," Ron dusted off his gloves. All around him were the knocked out Monkey Ninjas. He then turned to see Monkey Fist swing his weapon down on Kim. "KIM!" Ron shouted, dashing towards them.

The scepter met Kim's head violently and she was sent flying. Ron caught her in his arms and kneeled down, gently bringing her down to the ground.

"KP!" Ron shouted. "Are you okay?" he panicked.

"Ron…" Kim groaned. A trickled of blood slid down from her hairline.

"KP, you're hurt!" Ron shouted.

"Ron…" she soon slipped into unconsciousness.

"KP!" he checked for a pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. His relief turned to anger as he glared at the Monkey Master. "You hurt Kim…" he growled.

"Worried about the girl, Stoppable?" Monkey Fist sneered, "How pathetic."

"Rufus, take care of Kim, okay?" Ron asked his pet mole rat, Rufus. Rufus saluted. Ron then lay Kim down on the ground gently. He then stood up and glared at Monkey Fist sharply with angry eyes.

"Now, Stoppable. Let us finish our rivalry once and for all," Monkey Fist said arrogantly, "And when you are gone, I shall take away the Mystical Monkey Power you have and make it my own."

"In your dreams buddy. You hurt KP and now you're gonna pay," Ron threatened, digging into his pocket.

"You cannot be serious."

"Note serious face!" Ron said as he threw out his hand, revealing a red rectangular case clutched in his fingers. The case had a golden symbol that looked like a monkey.

"What, are you going to throw that at me? Pathetic!" Monkey Fist scoffed.

Ron ignored Monkey Fist's last comment and recited the three words that will soon lead to Monkey Fist's own downfall.

"ZODIAC FORCE! MONKEY!"

* * *

"ZODIAC FORCE!" A belt formed around Ron's waist. In the center was a rectangular buckle with a glowing red crystal orb. "MONKEY!" he attached the case onto the left side of his belt. The crystal orb released a rectangular energy grid in front of Ron with the image of the monkey visible. Ron shouted out, "HENSHIN!" and ran into the grid, crashing through, allowing his armor to encase him. 

"What kind of trickery is this?" Money Fist exclaimed.

"Your worst nightmare," Ron replied. He stood tall in red armor with a yellow chestplate and shoulder pads. Under the armor was a red bodysuit. His gauntlets and boots were black. On his chest were diagonal straps that crossed from his shoulders to his waist, forming a black X. Around his neck was a red scarf. His face was concealed under a red helmet with a crystal orb in the centre of the forehead. A yellow faceplate covered his face and blue eyepieces concealed his brown eyes.

"I do not care what you've become, Stoppable!" Monkey Fist shouted, "Defeating you now will be all the sweeter. When I finally destroy you, I shall take that armor together with the Mystical Monkey Power!"

"Bring it, Monty!" Ron shouted, forming a battle staff.

"Consider your doom, brought!" Monkey Fist let out a feral battle cry and leapt towards Ron. He swung the Scepter of Hanuman out, only to be blocked by the battle staff. Ron retaliated with a knee in Monkey Fist's gut before slamming the staff into Fist's chin. Monkey Fist rubbed his chin and glared. He focused his power and the scepter glowed blue. "Prepare to feel the might of the ancient Scepter of Hanuman!" he shouted, sending out blue lightning bolts at the Knight. Ron didn't block nor dodge the blasts. Instead, he ran through the fray. He deflected the bolts with his staff and came face to face with Monkey Fist, who was surprised to say the least. Ron swung down his staff and Monkey Fist could only block it with his scepter. Both weapons met in a deadlock, neither moving nor budging. Ron continued to press down on the scepter while Monkey Fist continued to push up. Suddenly, Monkey Fist grinned and did a back flip, impacting his primate feet into Ron's chin. Ron was sent staggering back.

"Damn!" Ron swore, "That hurt!"

"Do you think that fancy armor can protect you?" Monkey Fist laughed, "The scepter grants me unlimited power, just like the ancient god himself!"

"So," Ron retorted, "It's a big fancy ball on a stick. What can it do besides shoot lightning?"

"Much more, watch!" Monkey Fist slammed his weapon onto the temple floor and sent out a shockwave throughout the temple. Ron had to use his staff to maintain his balance and keep himself from falling. Soon, the tremors stopped. "You made the ground shake. Scary!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Not yet, Stoppable!" sneered Monkey Fist, "Notice the statues?"

Ron's head whipped around and saw that the silver monkey statues had took on a life of their own, jumping off their pedestals. They surrounded the befuddled Knight.

"Okay," Ron gulped, "This might be considered bad."

Suddenly, the two giant monkey sentinels also crashed into the room, smashing the doorway to bits to fit their large bodies.

"Giant monkeys," Ron remarked, "Why did it have to be giant monkeys?" he groaned.

"Attack my minions!" Monkey Fist ordered, "Destroy the infidel that dares to oppose your master!"

The silver monkeys attacked first, forcing Ron to swipe them away with his staff. He leapt over them, but they followed after him. Ron could try to take out Monkey Fist, but the man had shielded himself with the Monkey sentinels. Was there a way out of this?

"Got it!" Ron drew a card from his belt and slid it into his belt buckle. "Trick Vent-Monkey's Army!" suddenly, out of thin air, multiple Rons appeared, all wearing the exact same armor Ron had been wearing the whole time. Monkey Fist looked on with shock as the Monkey Knights fought the silver monkey savagely, smashing them away with their staffs. This left only the Monkey sentinels to protest Fist.

But not for long.

The original Ron and one of his clones leapt over the Monkey sentinels. Ron drew a card from his belt and slid it into his buckle like before. "POWER VENT-CHARGE UP!" Ron and his clone then shape shifted into large gorillas, both glowing blue with crackling power. They slammed their fists down onto the sentinels. The sentinels were too slow and couldn't get out of the way in time and were smashed to bits. Ron, in gorilla form, landed in front of Fist and shifted back into his armored human form.

"You are not Stoppable!" Monkey Fist shouted and took a swing at Ron with his scepter. Ron only grabbed the scepter in his hand and pulled it out of Monkey Fist's grasp. Monkey Fist, enraged, punched Ron repeatedly in the chest, but was only successful in hurting his hands as the armor was strong. Fist looked at his injured bleeding knuckles before looking up at Ron. "Who…are you…?" he asked.

"Zodiac Knight Animorph," Ron answered calmly as he jabbed his staff into Monkey Fist's gut, knocking the monkey man out, Animorph looked at the scepter in his hand and knew where it truly belonged.

He went up the flight of steps and placed the scepter into the statue's hand. The statue that represented Hanuman looked almost lifelike. Animorph smiled before turning away.

"You are a great warrior," said a voice. Animorph turned in surprise to see the statue smiling at him. "Hello," it said.

"God damn!" Animorph swore, his eyes growing wide, "You talk!"

"I do," answered the statue, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hanuman."

"But you're a statue," Animorph pointed out.

The statue of Hanuman let out a slight chuckle. "As so it seems young warrior. This is a temporary vessel that I am using in order to communicate with you. Didn't Libra explain to you that we gods can be omni-present?"

"Omni-present?" Animorh questioned, scratching his faceplate. "That's a school word, right?"

Hanuman shook his head and explained, "Gods can be anywhere and everywhere, my boy."

"Okay…" Animorph tilted his head, trying to absorb the information, "So, why are ya talking to me your God-ship?"

"Because you are an honorable warrior. Even with my scepter in your hand, you still wish to return it. Others wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation."

Animorph waved his hands dismissively. "Kay, dude. I just don't think powers like that should go to an Average Joe. Sides," he tapped his armor, "I already got some power from the gods."

"Yes, the Zodiac Armor of the Monkey," Hanuman smiled, "It suits you."

"Thanks," Animorph smiled.

"No need to thank me, young warrior. Not just yet. Now, take off your helmet."

Animorph looked at the statue warily, "You're not gonna bonk me on the head, are ya?"

"Heaven no!" the Monkey God laughed. "I just want to give you my blessings."

"I'm Jewish, not Hindu. No offense," Animorph told him.

"None taken," the god said, "Now, will you please…"

Ron took of his helmet, revealing his messy blond hair, big ears and freckles.

"Kneel," Hanuman continued and Ron did. "Zodiac Knight of the Monkey, Animorph. In the name of the great Hindu gods, I bless you with this weapon. Now, take it." Hanuman presented Ron with his scepter, dropping it at Ron's feet.

"But, sir," Ron began, lifting up the scepter, "I can't."

"You can and you will!" Hanuman shouted. "The scepter was meant for you, it always has been. Monkey Fist was evil and was able to touch it only because of His Mystical Monkey Power. However, you are better than he is. I know, because you were chosen to wield the power of the Monkey."

"Okay," Ron nodded warily. "But how am I gonna keep this thing?" he asked. Suddenly, the scepter transmuted into a card. A card similar to the cards he had used before. "Woah, wicked!"

"Does that answer your question?" Hanuman said, smiling. "The scepter has chosen you."

"Geez, thanks Hanuman," Ron flashed him a peace and love salute as he stood back up. "I owe ya one."

"Just promise to use the power for good." Hanuman then became a statue once again.

"I will."

Monkey Fist had regained consciousness and so did his Monkey Ninjas. He watched as Ron had robbed him of his treasure. "Blast you, Stoppable!" he shouted. "You have robbed me of my glory! But no longer!" he pulled something out of his black Gi. It was a remote. "I suspect that this would happen, so I installed bombs in every inch of this temple. You will not find them in time! You shall die and be buried together with the blasted girl Kim Possible!"

"FIST!" Ron turned, eyes wide with horror.

"Sayonara, Stoppable!" Monkey Fist cackled as he ran out of the temple together with his Monkey Ninjas. The bombs detonated and the powerful explosions caused the temple to rumble. Soon, the ceiling began falling.

Ron immediately put on his helmet and leapt into action. He landed right before Kim's unconscious body and placed Rufus inside the holster on his left leg. The little mole rat tucked his tiny body into his master's holster. Animorph gently lifted up Kim and ran towards the exit, only for it to cave in. The temple continued to crumble.

They were trapped, or were they?

Animorph ordered, "Rufus! Take a card out of my deck!"

Rufus saluted, "Okay!" Rufus scurried out of the holster and towards the case on the right side of his master's belt. He drew it out and showed it to him.

"Okay, now or never," Animorph said slowly. "Slide it into my buckle little buddy!"

Rufus slid the card into his master and friend's belt buckle and activated it.

"Grow Vent," Animorph slowly whispered and a beam of energy shot out from his belt buckle and struck Rufus. Rufus began growing to gigantic proportions and his buck teeth and claws became sharper.

"Go dig us out, Rufus!" Animorph told him. Giant Rufus let out a large squeak and began clawing at the floor and with his new large and sharper claws began digging a hole in the floor. The temple continued to collapse on them, Animorph was barely able to dodge a collapsing piece of the ceiling. Kim began to stir and Animorph panicked. What if she saw him. Fortunately, she didn't wake up and Animorph sighed. He then thought, _Kim sure looks pretty when she's asleep._

Rufus' head peaked out from the giant and he squeaked, "Hole, ready!" he then went back in. Animorph followed suit, jumping in. Rufus returned to normal size and leapt in Animorph's leg holster. With a burst of inhuman speed and agility, Animorph ran through the tunnel with the sounds of the collapsing temple echoing behind them. Animorph leapt out an exit hole just outside the temple and watched as the Temple of Hanuman crumbled to nothing.

"It might be better this way," Animorph said, changing back to Ron. He looked at Kim. The blood on her head had dried, but she still needed to be treated for a concussion.

* * *

"Kim? Kimmie? KP?" a gentle male voice called. Kim began to stir and her eyes started to open. 

"Ron?" she asked, groaning in slight pain. She held her hand and felt the bandages.

"Don't worry, KP, you're at the hospital," Ron told her.

"Monkey Fist?"

Ron shook her head "Got away, but he didn't get the Scepter of Hanuman. I stopped him."

"How?" she asked, groggily.

"A little Monkey power," Ron answered, smiling sweetly.

Kim began to sit up, "Gotta catch him."

"No way KP," Ron gently pushed her back down. "You need to rest. Monkey Fist hit you on the head with that scepter really hard. You needed three stitches and a lot of painkillers."

"But…" before she could finish, Ron kissed her on the lips. Her eyes began to close as she kissed her best friend/sidekick/partner/boyfriend back.

"Rest, just because you can do anything, KP, doesn't mean you have to do everything. You're hurt and you need to rest," a tear slid down Ron's cheek. He wiped it away.

"Ron?"

"I was afraid when Monkey Fist hit you with that thing. I thought that he'd kill you," Ron continued. Kim placed a hand to his cheek.

"Oh, Ronnie." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Now," Ron pulled the blanket over and tucked her in, "You rest. I'll call our 'rents telling them what's the sitch."

"You don't have to," she told him.

"I got to," he answered firmly, "Like you always say, 'no big'." Kim giggled at his response and closed her eyes. He was right, she needed to rest. The meds were making her sleepy and soon she drifted back to sleep.

Ron sat on the bed and stroked his girlfriend's red hair. He smiled at her simply and leaned over her ear, whispering, "Goodnight, KP."

Kim mumbled, "Goodnight Ronnie," a smile etched on her face. Ron smiled at this. Rufus' head peaked out of Ron's cargo pants pocket.

"KP okay?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, she's okay buddy. She just needs to sleep," Ron answered, smiling at his pet.

"You did very well, Animorph," said a voice from behind Ron. He turned to see Libra sitting backwards on a chair. Libra was grinning. (Libra's faceplate/mask covers his whole face but you can still see his lips)

"Thanks Libra," Ron nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Hanuman must trust you a lot to give you his weapon," Libra added.

"Well, he did give it to me," Ron responded.

"Just use it for good," Libra told him.

"Is this a social call again?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you fared. That and I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Libra told him, "Lean closer." Ron did. "Closer." Again, Ron followed. "Good." Libra whacked him over the head with a fan.

"HEY!" Ron grabbed his head. "What was that for?"

"Monkey Fist now knows you are Zodiac Knight Animorph! What if he tells someone? How will you keep your secret now?"

"Uh…" Ron stuttered.

"Exactly."

"But, who's gonna believe him?" Ron asked. "It's not like he's the most liked person in the world."

"Another Zodiac Knight under Yoshido might catch word and when he or she finds out who you really are, they won't stop till you're out of the picture. They may even target the people closest to you," Libra explained.

"But they've got nothing to do with this!" Ron shot back, losing his composure.

"They don't really care."

"What do I do, then?" Ron asked.

"My advice," Libra paused. "Get a team."

"A team?" Ron scratched his head.

Libra explained, "Find the Horse and Pig. They will be good support and teammates. They are destined to meet you soon. You are all meant to be a team."

"Gotcha!" Ron gave him a thumb's up. "But…how do I find them?"

"That's your problem."

"Damn."

"I can't help you directly, Animorph, just give you advice and clues. It's your job to solve these puzzles on your own, Monkey Knight." Libra added, "Kim's waking up."

"What?" Ron turned to see Kim fast asleep. He then turned to see Libra gone. He scratched his head. "How the hell does he do that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mirror Dimension, a lone figure was walking through an alley. It was hard to see him, but he was clad in white armor over a red bodysuit. Small wings were attached to his shoulder blades. A helmet with a single horn in the center and wing like attachments on each side of his faceplate was worn over his head. His visor was blue. 

In front of him was an armored zebra humanoid armed with a pair of swords. The monster whinnied and charged. The armor figured leapt over the charging beast and produced a polearm with a crescent blade attached on each on. He then slashed the monster repeatedly in the back. One final slash destroyed the monster in a burst of flames as it exploded.

TBC…


	3. PT003: Horsing Around

Part 3: Horsing Around

It was a week after the missiton. Kim still had the bandages on but the wound was almost fully healed. She did need to lay off missions for a little longer. Ron went solo, but didn't mind. It was mostly minor stuff since none of their enemies had shown. Then again, he and Kim did defeat and foiled Drakken's previous plot involving Bueno Nacho, the L'il Diablos and…_Eric_.

Eric…the synthodrone. He was one of Drakken's creations whose primary mission was to distract Kim long enough for his plan to succeed. Fortunately, Kim had listened to Ron about Drakken's plan and together, she and Ron stopped him. During that time, Eric had been taken prisoner and been used as bait to lure Kim to a trap. It broke Ron's heart to see her run towards Eric and hug him, only to have herself knocked out in his arms.

Ron could've run away, leaving Kim behind. After all, she had treated him badly since she met Eric. However, he didn't. They had been friends for so long and Ron had to save Kim, for the sake of their friendship. Okay, he got clotheslined by Shego and got captured. But…he was able to tell Kim how he felt. He still remembered the way Kim looked at him after they had sent Drakken and his goons to prison. His greatest satisfaction was when Rufus bit Eric in the leg, him as his synthogoo leaked out of the hole Rufus made. Ron had to admit that it was satisfying, almost as satisfying as watching Kim kick Shego into the tower, causing it to fall over her. She lived, but she had a really bad hair day. The high point of the night was the kiss they shared at the prom. The low point was, after the prom, Ron and Kim had to stay in bed because they had caught a slight cold from fighting in the storm.

Right now, Ron was on his way to Kim's house, riding his scooter. Rufus rode in the basket and whistled as they were making their way. Ron had brought with him some food to share with Kim. It wasn't Bueno Nacho, but something he personally whipped up. She would appreciate the gesture and give him a huge kiss. Boy, being a boyfriend sure had its perks.

Suddenly, a foreign sound invaded Ron's ear. Actually, it was a familiar sound. The familiar ringing sound one would hear if one was a Zodiac Knight. It was a mirror breach, signaling a monster was about to cross over into the real world from the Mirror Dimension. Ron immediately sped up, searching for the source of the sound.

A monster was waiting in front of a window and watching several children playing, hungrily. As it jumped out, it was rammed away by a familiar blue scooter. Ron shouted to the kids, "Run!" the kids did as told without question. The monster was interrupted from its meal and escaped back into the Mirror Dimension via a window.

Ron stopped in front of the window and looked around. "Rufus stand guard," he told his pet. Rufus saluted.

"Okay!" he squeaked.

Ron took out his Zodiac Deck and thrust his arm out. The belt formed around his waist and the orb in the centre of the buckle glowed red. "ZODIAC FORCE! MONKEY! HENSHIN!" he slammed the deck to the right side of his belt and the energy field swept over him, encasing him in armor. He then leapt into the mirror.

* * *

Animorph got out of his Knightrider and was welcomed by a humanoid beetle-like monster with a large jutting horn on its forehead and a tough black exoskeleton. The creature roared and attacked Animorph straight on. Animorph summoned his battle staff and vaulted over the charging beast before slamming his staff into the creature's back. Sparks flew but the beast took no damage and turned, savagely ripping the staff out of Animorph's hands and tossing it away before charging again with its horn. The horn slammed into Animorph's chest and sent him flying into a tree. Animorph shook his head and in a dazed state muttered, "One Naco to go please…" 

The creature advanced on him and Animorph quickly brought himself up to defend himself. The beast roared wildly and charged but was rammed away another Knightrider. The top of the vehicle flipped up to reveal…

"Another Zodiac Knight?" Animorph questioned and he was right. The Knight was clad in white armor with matching gauntlets and metallic knee high boots worn over a red bodysuit. On the left side of his chestplate was a golden circle with his emblem: The Horse. He had a pair of small wings on his back. His helmet matched his armor, with wing-like extensions on both sides of his faceplate and a horn protruding from the top, just above the blue visor. He summoned his weapon, which was a polearm with a crescent shaped blade on each end. He turned to Animorph and said, "Watch how a Master does it."

The voice sounded familiar to Animorph, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The white Knight advanced at the creature, stabbing with his weapon and sending sparks flying before it fell. He then leapt up and brought down his weapon again, attempting to slice the monster's head open. The monster rolled over and the shell on its back opened up to reveal a blue jewel. The jewel fired a blue beam of energy, knocking the Horse Knight out of the skies.

Animorph immediately went to the Knight's aid, "Hey dude, you okay?" The Knight attempted to stand up and grunted. His left arm was bent in an odd angle. "Aw man, you look like you need help!"

"Don't bother," the Knight retorted, placing his right hand on the damaged arm.

"Look man, that arm of yours is clearly broken so I suggest that-" Animorph was cut off when the Knight's hand glowed white and the arm appeared to heal. "Woah…"

The Knight stood up and introduced himself, "Name's Zodiac Knight Doc. You?"

"Zodiac Knight Animorph."

"Care to explain why?" Animorph demonstrated by morphing into a large wooly mammoth. "Cool!"

Animorph, in wooly mammoth form, let out a trumpeting sound before charging at the monster. The creature was no match for Animorph in this state and was caught by the mighty mammoth's tusks before being thrown high up into the air. Animorph shifted to normal form before drawing out a card and inserting it into his buckle. Doc saw this and did the same thing as well, sliding his card into his buckle like Animorph.

"ADD VENT!" Both Knights shouted.

Hanumonkey appeared by Animorph's side. Hanumonkey was basically a human sized monkey with large ears, red fur and covered in silver armor. It pulled offits tail-gunand fired rapid fire shots at the creature. The monster's armor ed and suddenly it was impaled by a sharp spike. Actually, the spike was a sharp horn attached to the head of a winged white horse. Animorph looked at Doc.

"My partner, Pegasus," Doc explained. Animorph nodded and drew out his Final Vent card and slid it into his belt buckle.

The monster was thrown back to the ground savagely by Pegasus. It struggled to get up but was weakened. Perfect.

"FINAL VENT!" Animorph shouted, throwing up his staff. Normally, a falling staff wouldn't hurt much. But, since Animorph's powers were similar to the Monkey King, Son Wukong, the staff also has the same properties.

"HEAVEN'S DROP!"

That was why a staff the size of a Redwood tree came back down, crushing the creature under its weight. The monster blew up on impact and the energy ball rose up.

Hanumonkey went to grab it but was not fast enough for Pegasus who got it first and absorbed it through its horn. Hanumonkey was angry but Animorph told it sternly, "Stay down!"

"_But master!"_ Hanumonkey spoke in its own language, _"We were the ones that destroyed it fair and square!"_

"I know but can't we share?" Animorph responded. Hanumonkey crossed its arms and muttered. Animorph went to approach the Knight named Doc, "Yo dude! Badical moves out there!"

The Knight stared at Animorph for a second, "Badical?" He thought, _Could it be? _"Thanks."

"So, you're the Horse Knight, huh?" Animorph inquired again.

"Yup and you must be the Monkey Knight, right?" Doc responded.

"That would be a booyah!"

_Now I know that only one guy says that._ Doc thought again.

"So, who are you really?" Animorph asked.

The Knight laughed, "If I wanted people to know who I was, would I bother wearing a helmet?"

"Good point. Nice to meet ya," Animorph raised his hand to shake and the Knight took it.

"Nice to meet you too."

They then looked at their hands which were fizzling, "Looks like we're almost out of power. Spent too much energy fighting that thing. Well, see ya!" the Knight leapt onto Pegasus' back and flew away.

Animorph wanted to call him but stopped. "Well, he doesn't know who I am and I definitely don't know who he is." He shook his head and remembered something and quickly ran towards the window he came in through.

* * *

Doc leapt out of the mirror and his armor shattered away, leaving a teenager with spiky brown hair and wearing a purple "Zombie " T-Shirt with white cargo pants. He was also sitting in a wheel chair. He picked up a framed picture and whispered, "Could it be you, Ron?" 

Felix Renton paced back and forth in his room. Or at least, he was doing the equivalent of the action in his wheelchair. His mind kept focusing back to what had occurred early in the day.

_Okay Felix. You gotta think clearly now. I mean, that couldn't have been Ron, could it? I mean, I know he's tough and all, he does help Kim save the world now and then. But Ron being a Zodiac Knight? That's crazy! _Felix then paused in his inner monologue. _Then again_, _no one would believe a kid in a wheelchair was a Zodiac Knight either. _He wheeled himself towards his desk and pulled out the top drawer. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the rectangular card case and stared at the symbol. The symbol looked like a Horse.

He remembered when Libra approached him that fateful day. Felix was in his room, minding his own business and playing 'Zombie Mayhem 4' on his game console. He remembered Libra's words perfectly, "Do you wish to walk?"

Felix had been born unable to walk. He had always wondered what it would be like to move around like a normal kid. His mother had tried to help him by building his cyber robotics wheelchair. The chair was great, but it wasn't walking. Felix, for reasons unknown but his own wish, answered, "Yes." And Libra gave him the Horse Deck. Libra had only one condition: Felix would have to earn the right to walk by fighting for his wish. Felix accepted. He knew there were other Zodiac Knights from what Libra had told him, but he had never encountered one before, until earlier that morning.

His eyes moved between the deck and the phone. Should he call Ron or not? What if he was wrong and ended up revealing his secret to Ron? However, he had this strong feeling that Animorph and Ron were one and the same.

"Could be a coincidence?" Felix muttered. Or was it? Ron was the only person he knew that used 'Booyah' and 'Badical' in a sentence. If Animorph had said, "Bondiggity!" then Felix would have had verbal confirmation of the Monkey Knight's identity. He kept thinking it over and over in his head.

_Zodiac Knight Animorph_

_Ron equals Booyah plus Badical plus Bondiggity equals Animorph._

_Zodiac Knight Animorph equals Ron_

_Ron is Zodiac Knight Animorph!_

Felix had small doubts at first, but there was no doubt Animorph was Ron. But, it would be really ironic. Ron the Monkey Knight. Ron was afraid of monkeys for God's sake. His own words when talking about monkeys were, "Sick and wrong!" so it would be really funny to think about it if Ron WAS Animorph.

However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. "It's always the quiet ones," he chuckled, "Or in this case, the goofy ones." He wheeled himself to the phone and dialed Ron's number.

* * *

Ron was at home and lying on the couch and he had been…busy. Ron's parents had gone out, leaving him and Kim alone. Well you can guess what happened. A teenage couple alone in a house with no parents in sight, what's not to happen? 

That was why Kim was lying on Ron and had a smile on her face as she lay on his tummy. Ron had a silly grin on his face and red lip prints all over his face and some on his neck. He could only manage a soft, "Booyah" after their necking session. Rufus was asleep in Ron's room, allowing the teens to have their privacy.

It had started harmless enough. They were watching a movie and suddenly their hands met and then Kim tackled Ron to the couch, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Of course, they kept their clothes on. They may have been dating for at least a month, but they weren't ready for that.

When the phone rang, Ron absently picked it up and answered, "Yeah?" he said in a daze.

"Ron? Were you sleeping? You sound exhausted!" it was Felix's voice.

"Felix? Dude! It's been awhile! What's up?" Ron asked, excited to hear from his best guy friend.

"Same old, same old, Ron. My mom just upgraded my chair and put on some extra security precautions just in case Motor Ed came to steal it or something," Felix laughed.

"When will that guy ever learn, seriously?" Ron laughed. He then felt some movement on his stomach. He would be used to this since Rufus always did this. But it wasn't Rufus this time. More like a red haired Fox.

"Oh…Ronnie…" Kim purred as she climbed up Ron's body and firmly wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. Ron shuddered and released a small sigh.

"Ron? Ron? Earth to Ron, are ya there?" Felix asked.

"Oh, hey Felix! Yep, still here!" Ron answered, trying to relax while Kim's hair tickled him. She also smelt _fine._

"Okay. Do you wanna hit the arcade at the mall tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Ron answered. He then yelped as Kim began licking his earlobe.

"Something wrong, dude? I heard you scream."

"Nothing Felix," Ron said, still straining under Kim's attention. He let out a moan as Kim kissed his neck. "Just saw a big bug or something."

"Well, then. See ya tomorrow then. And bring Kim too! Bye!"

"Bye Felix!" Ron said, placing the phone down. He then turned his attention to Kim. "Now, Kimmie-cub," he grinned, "You've been a very naughty girl."

"I deserve to be punished!" she joked. "Oh what will you do to me?"

Ron's only reply was to grin and roll them over on the coach with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and pressing his lips to hers. Kim did not seem to be complaining at all.

* * *

Felix placed the phone down and nodded. Tomorrow he'd straighten this all out. 

"I may be wrong," he said to himself. But he felt that he had hit the nail on the head.

TBC…


	4. PT004: Pigging Out

Part 4: Pigging Out

It was the next day and the three teens were walking through the mall. Actually two of them were walking while the third was rolling beside them in his wheelchair.

"So, Ron," Felix began to ask, "Ready to hit the arcade, dude?"

"Ready? Hah!" Ron laughed proudly, "I was born ready!"

Both boys tapped each others fists together and grinned, challenging each other at th arcade later. Kim rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys…"

The three passes by Club Banana and Kim's eyes widened and sparkled as she turned to look at the display window. Ron slapped his forehead and groaned, "Oh boy…"

"This is bad, huh?" Felix inquired.

"Kinda. In a few seconds, Kim wants us to go in with her," Ron said.

And as if Ron was psychic, Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged Ron in. Not wanting to be left behind, Felix followed after them.

* * *

Inside, Kim met with her best girl friend, Monique, and the girls chatted girlishly as they made their way to the dressing room with a pile of clothes in their arms. Ron just followed after Kim and waited outside the dressing rooms with Felix in tow. 

"Every time we're at the mall, Kim just has to go to Club Banana!" Ron whined as he plopped himself down on the soft chair facing the dressing rooms.

"Good thing I don't have a girlfriend, dude," Felix said, cheerfully.

"It's torture, but a relationship is about compromise," Ron said. Rufus peaked out of Ron's pocket and groaned. His little tummy rumbled and he spoke, "Hungry! Bueno Nacho!"

Ron shook his head, "Sorry, Rufus, but only after Kim comes out of her shopping craze."

"It won't be long, Ron," Felix grinned.

"What do you mean, dude?" Ron asked.

"Turn around, Ron," Kim spoke sultrily.

Ron turned and his jaw dropped. Kim was wearing a green bikini top and a pair of denim shorts, really short shorts! Kim giggled. "You like?" she asked, mischievously.

"I…you…wow…bikini…" Ron stuttered.

Felix rolled his eyes and turned around. This was Ron's girl and only he could look at her. Felix felt a bit envious of Ron for that. Where was Felix gonna find a girl who would look beyond his handicap. Felix eyes wandered to Monique who was helping Kim to get Ron out of his daze and shook his head. Nah! Monique already had Brick. So, who else was there?

Kim and Monique went back into the dressing rooms to get changed and to give Ron some time to cool off. This time, Felix was going to get some answers.

"Hey Ron, ever heard of 'Animorphs'?" Felix asked.

Ron jumped and stared at Felix with shock, "What? Where? Huh?"

Felix laughed and took out a book from his backpack. It was entitled 'Animorphs'. "I meant this, a series of books about a group of teens who get powers from an alien and can change into any animal they touch."

Ron felt a bead of cold sweat falling from his forehead. What was Felix implying? Ron was terrible at lying, so he decided to play along. "Nah, not really! I don't read much. Is it good?"

"It's great!" Felix threw Ron the book and he caught it. "Read the chapter I marked."

Ron did and Felix continued, "I loved the part when the guy turned into a monkey and then into an elephant to fight the bad guys. That was awesome!"

Ron gulped slightly, "Yeah, awesome." Ron was really getting nervous. The page he was reading described nearly everything that happened yesterday.

Kim and Monique came out of the dressing rooms in their normal clothes. Kim passed the clothes she wanted to buy to Monique and said, "See ya later!" she then noticed Ron was looking a bit uncomfortable and sweating while holding a book. "Ron? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" he shouted, jumping a good two feet before dropping the book back in Felix's lap. All the other customers were staring at Ron and Kim looked at him stunned. Felix was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ron, what was that about?" Kim asked.

"No…nothing KP? Nothing's wrong? Who says anything is wrong? I'm fine! I'm down! I'm cool!" As Ron said this, his eyes darted, he scratched his nose and started wheezing.

Kim raised an eyebrow and turned to Felix. Felix just shrugged and Kim placed her hands to Ron's shoulders before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and whispering, "Bueno Nacho, let's go."

Ron suddenly forgot what he was thinking about and started dreaming about Nacos and everything Bueno. He hugged Kim. "KP," he sniffed, "You do know the way to a man's heart."

Kim giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips before she took him out of Club Banana, but not before paying for her purchase. Felix rolled after them and was able to keep up with his cyber robotic wheelchair.

* * *

The gang arrived at Bueno Nacho and Both Kim and Ron ordered their usual and sat next to each other. Felix's chair helped him into the booth and he had himself a regular taco with a Slurpster. He licked his lips as he dug in.

"Hey Felix," Ron began, "Race ya," he challenged.

"You're on!" Felix accepted.

Kim looked between the two boys as they were about to race to see who was going to ea the fastest. She was about to object but realized it would be futile. Boys would be boys.

Ron began stuffing his naco into his mouth while Felix attempted to do the same. Suddenly, they began choking and Kim panicked.

"Ron!" she took the Slurpster and gave it to Ron to drink. Ron downed the drink and heaved as he punched his chest.

"Thanks KP!" Ron grinned. Kim would've scolded Ron for being so stupid but settled down as she saw his grin. That always calmed her down.

Felix downed his drink with great difficulty, "Right, ignore the guy with the handicap why don't ya?" he said in mock annoyance.

"Why would you guys do that? You nearly choked," she said to them.

"It's a guy thing, KP," Ron explained.

"You know, just horsing around," Felix said nonchalantly.

Ron spat out his soda, right on Rufus who was enjoying his nachos. Kim's eyes widened and soon both her and Felix were laughing. Rufus crossed his small pas and tapped his feet in annoyance as he glared at Ron. Ron laughed weakly and said, "Sorry."

Rufus let out a, "Humph!" before taking a paper napkin and drying himself with it. He then dives into Ron's pocket to avoid another soda shower.

Ron wiped his mouth and thought, _First the Animorph books now horsing around? Okay, that's too many coincidences in the same day. _Ron glanced at Felix and decided to ask the question later. Correction: A few questions later.

Ron was playing into Felix's hands. The way Ron was reacting were almost like tell-tale signs about Ron's identity. _If I play my cards right, I might get Ron to fess up. Better that than telling him out right my secret too. I may be wrong, but I know I'm not!_

* * *

The trio of teens left the restaurant and headed to the arcade. Kim looked around, not knowing what to do. But as the girl who could do anything, she decided to wing it and followed the boys.

Ron's first choice was DDR and Kim was confused. Felix explained, "It's Dance, Dance Revolution. DDR for short. Basically, it's a dancing game. You play by stepping on the right buttons in synchro with the ones flashed on the screen," Felix grinned, "Wanna try Kim? I can't because…you know."

Kim stared at the DDR machine and then back to Ron and Felix. She then had a look of determination on her face, "Put in the tokens!" she stepped onto the platform, "Let's dance!"

Ron and Felix looked at each other and shrugged. Ron slid in the tokens and the game started.

Saying Kim was good was an understatement. Kim was absolutely AWESOME! She was dancing to the music and never missed a beat or button. She was already close to the Hi-Score.

Correction: She passed the Hi-Score!

Ron and Felix clapped and cheered for her. Soon, a crowd of teens also began surrounding the DDR machine, cheering for Kim Possible. Kim simply enjoyed the attention. Finally, Kim struck a pose as the music ended and leapt off the platform into Ron's arm. Most of the kids in the crowd were Middleton High students and started congratulating Kim. Kim blushed at the attention but even more so from the passionate kiss she got from Ron. Felix clapped his hands as the crowd hooted and hollered.

They played a few more games and soon Kim got tired.

"Kim, you were absolutely awesome!" Felix said.

"KP, you got badical moves!" Ron agreed. "Booyah!"

"Oh, Ron!" Kim blushed. "Looks like I finally found a game I liked, huh guys."

"Hey, videogames, Kim. There's one for every body," Felix said.

"Kim! Ron!" called out a familiar voice. Ron recognized it and turned.

"Zita?" Ron questioned, surprised.

Felix only stared at the girl who ran out of the arcade. She had light chocolaty skin and chin length black hair. She wore a pair of gold earrings and a blue shirt with red jeans.

"Hey Ron! Hi Kim!" Zita said to the teens.

"Hey, Z!" Ron greeted.

"Hey," Kim said a little hesitantly. She swore to herself not get jealous at Zita Flores, the first girl Ron has ever dated. Zita smiled.

"Wow, Kim! I saw the moves you showed off at that DDR game! Wicked!" Zita said excitedly.

"Thanks…I guess," Kim said to her.

"I mean, you totally beat the high score! No one has ever done that in a long time!"

"Well, Z, Kim's the girl who can do anything. Aren't ya, KP?" Ron asked, pulling Kim closer.

"Yeah, that's me," Kim shrugged.

Zita then noticed Felix, "Hey, I'm Zita Flores. Who are you?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Felix took it and shook nervously, "Fe…Felix Renton," Felix stuttered, getting red in the face. "Nice to meet you? You play Everlot?" Felix then mentally slapped himself in the face. _Nice going Felix! First thing you say to a girl is about a computer game!_

Instead of the reaction Felix usually expected, Zita just smiled and said, "Everlot? Yeah! That's like my most favorite online RPG ever!"

Felix beamed, "Really So what do you play as?"

Kim and Ron saw the exchange and smiled. Zita and Felix were starting to hit it off. Anyway, Ron invited Zita, "Wanna join us, Zita? I mean, the more the merrier!"

"Really? Cool! Maybe we can catch a movie later?" Zita said with a smile.

"Yeah, a movie sounds great," Felix agreed.

* * *

The four teens then walked to the nearest theatre. Kim whispered to Ron, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You wanted to hook Zita up with Felix?"

Ron whispered back, cryptically, "Maybe, KP."

Kim would have prodded, but Zita interrupted, "Hey, let's watch this movie!" she said excitedly.

Felix, Kim and Ron looked at the poster. It was Aeon Flux.

The four bought tickets and entered the theatre.

Kim and Ron sat next to each other, leaving Zita and Felix to sit next to each other. The wheelchair changed into a small briefcase laid over Felix's lap. Zita began to question about the chair before the movie started. Felix whispered, "Later, kay?"

Ron sighed contently. He was watching a movie with his girlfriend and Felix had Zita. Rufus began pinching popcorn and chewing on it. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except a strange ringing sound that reached Ron's ears.

Ron looked around and whispered to Kim, "Um…KP? I think I need to go."

"Go where?" She blinked in confusion.

"You know…go." She finally got the message and sighed.

"Hurry up, kay?" I don't want you to miss the movie Ron."

"I'll go with him," Felix volunteered.

Ron looked at him funny, "Okay, dude? This is private and-"

Felix grabbed Ron by the shirt and unfolded his wheel chair from its briefcase form, "We'll be right back, girls!" he said quickly as he rose up into the air on the hover wheels and lead Ron out of the theatre.

"It is just me, or has Ron been acting a little weird, lately?" Zita asked.

Kim raised as eyebrow, "This is Ron, remember? He is never normal." She smiled.

"So, how did you meet Felix?" Zita asked.

"Oh, his mom is a friend of my mom's and…"

* * *

Felix and Ron were outside the bathrooms as Felix dropped him off.

"Okay, dude!" Ron rubbed the dust off his shirt, "What's the deal?"

Rufus poked his little head out of Ron's cargo pocket, "Uh huh!"

Felix rolled his eyes before narrowing them. He looked around and then pulled Ron down, by the arm, whispering into his ear, "Ron, I know!"

Ron responded, blankly, "Know what?"

Felix sighed before fishing through his pocket and pulling out…a Zodiac Deck Case! It had the symbol of the Horse on it! Ron stared at it and then at Felix. He stared at the deck again before shifting back to Felix. He gasped, "No way…"

"Nice to meet you, Zodiac Knight Animorph," Felix grinned.

Ron and Rufus' jaws dropped.

"Come on!" Felix wheeled in front of the Men's Room. "We've got work to do!

"But how…?" Ron began to ask.

"I'll explain later!" Felix, abruptly, cut him off, "Now we've got work to do." He turned the knob and the door was locked, "Great!" he muttered sarcastically. "Now what?"

"Well…there is the alternative," Ron pointed behind him. Felix followed and saw what he was pointing at.

"You have got to be kidding me, bro," Felix said flatly. It was the door to the Ladies' Room.

Ron slowly opened the door and peaked inside, "Rufus, go see if there's anyone in there," he told his pet. Rufus scurried out of the pocket and inside the bathroom. He checked all the stalls before quickly scurrying out, "All clear!"

"Good, let's go, Felix," Ron motioned for Felix to enter after him. Felix rolled inside and his eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"This is so embarrassing," he said.

"Well, we don't have a choice, Felix," Ron took out his Monkey Deck and Felix smiled. He had been right.

"Let's go!" they both threw their arms out in front of the mirrors, grasping their Zodiac Decks tight.

"ZODIAC FORCE!"

"MONKEY!"

"HORSE!"

The armors immediately encased them, turning Ron into Zodiac Knight Animorph and Felix into Zodiac Knight Doc. The Horse Knight stepped off the wheelchair and it equipped itself onto Doc's back as a cyber robotic backpack. Animorph couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Doc asked.

"Dude! You can stand!" Ron pointed out.

"And walk and run and jump," Felix listed, rolling his eyes, "Can we please go now?"

"Oh, okay!"

The two Zodiac Knights jumped into the mirror.

* * *

At the same time, in Club Banana, a muscular teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes entered. This was Brick Flagg, Middleton High's Star Quarterback.

"Hey Monique!" he called out. Monique looked up from her counter and smiled, waving back.

"What's up, baby boy!"

And Monique's boyfriend.

"So, what brings you here, handsome?" she batted her eyes.

"Well, Mon," he fished through his pocket and fished out a couple of tickets, "I got some tickets to Wrestlemaniacs. I was wondering if you were in."

Monique squealed and then asked, "Can Kim Possible do anything? Of course I'm in ya big lug!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards her, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

They broke apart, reluctantly, for air and Monique licked her lips. "That was good."

"Yeah," Brick said, dazed, "What you said." Bonned had never kissed him like THAT before and…doh! No again! He was comparing Monique to Bonnid again. Not good. He then suddenly narrowed his eyes and whirled around.

"What's wrong, boy?" Monique asked, concerned.

"I was wondering if you knew where the changing rooms were?" he asked, "I think I want to pick up and try some stuff on."

"Want me to come along?" she asked hopefully.

"NO!" he shouted, startling her. He took a deep breath and repeated, softly, "Sorry, I mean, no. I know you're busy, Mon."

Monique excused him, "It's okay." She pointed behind him and he nodded, heading towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Doc and Animorph arrived in the Mirror Dimension in their Knightriders. Animorph's was a mixture of red, orange and yellow while Doc's was white and blue. They both stepped out of their vehicles after the tops lifted up. Their weapons materialized and they looked around their surroundings. They were in the Mirror Dimension's version of the Mall.

"I don't get it," Doc scratched his helmeted head, "I swear I heard it."

"Me too," Animorph nodded, "But we better be sure, Felix," he advised, "Don't know where it'll strike next.

"Did you hear something?" Doc suddenly asked.

"What?" Animorph asked.

"Shh…listen!" Doc told him Animorph shrugged and did as told.

"Is that…buzzing?"

The buzzing got louder and louder like it was something getting closer. Animorph gulped. Oh, hell no!

"Oh my God!" Animorph exclaimed.

"This ain't good!" Doc agreed.

A large swarm of humanoid mosquitoes were heading straight for them.

"Take evasive action!" Animorph said to Doc.

"Say what?" Doc asked, confused

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Animorph ran like a bat out of Heck, flapping his arms around while he screamed. Doc had a huge sweat drop form on his head and as he turned, he saw the Tranzquitoes getting closer. Doc took Animorph's advice and ran like his life depended on it.

* * *

Back in the Movie Theatre.

Zita checked her watch, "Ron and Felix have been gone for a very long time."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "What's taking them? The movie's about to start."

* * *

Back in Club Banana.

"Alright, big boy," Monique was in front the changing rooms, with an armload of clothes on her. "I remember what you said but I think you might like these." She didn't get an answer and knitted her eyebrows. "Brick, are you in there? Brick!" she called. "Okay, if that's how you want to play it." She placed the clothes down and looked up over the changing room doors. She let out a startled gasp. The door was locked but Brick wasn't there.

* * *

Back in the Mirror Dimension.

"Why are we running?" Doc screamed out at Animorph.

"Bugs! Yuck! Hate them!" Animorph shouted back. The buzzing became louder, "They're getting closer!" a sharp spike suddenly zipped past them and imbedded itself in the wall. Doc turned around and saw the Tranzquitoes were firing spikes at them.

"I think I have to agree on you on that!" Doc gulped as they ran into a space between two stores. The Tranzquitoes zipped right past them. Doc breathed out a sigh of relief, "That was close." He turned to Animorph who was visibly shaken, "You're afraid of bugs?""

"Bad Summer Camp experience," Animorph told him, "Don't ask."

"But what about the Beetlorg?" Doc asked

"Beetles don't buzz around your head and suck your blood!" Animorph retorted.

"Well, we have to fight those things some time this century," Doc reminded him, "Or we'll be late for the movie with the girls."

Animorph groaned, "You just had to remind me. Kim's gonna kill me."

"Yeah, Kim," Doc answered. He then turned to Animorph again and asked, "Do you hear something?"

"What?" Animorph asked, "The giant mosquitoes? Oh yeah, wish I could forget that."

"No," Doc shook his head, "Listen. Does that sound like laser fire to you?" he peaked out. Animorph did as well and their eyes widened on disbelief. "No way!" they both gasped.

A large muscular Zodiac Knight was blasting the Tranzquitoes all on his own with lasers fired from his eyes.

He had on heavy blue battle armor, especially on his chest and shoulders. His bodysuit was black. He had large bulky boots and gauntlets. There was a large green orb imbedded in the centre of the chestplate. His helmet was designed after a pig, complete with pointed ears and a faceplate that looked like a pig's snout. He had red eye pieces that were firing the lasers.

"The Pig Knight," Animorph identified him. "Libra told me about him." Doc turned his attention to his friend.

"You know Libra?" Doc asked.

Animorph didn't answer Doc's question and then said, "Let's lend a hand!" he let out a battle cry and ran out of their hiding spot. Doc shrugged and joined him.

"You'll never bring Zodiac Knight Boar down, you hear me!" the Pig Knight shouted, continuing to blast at the Tranzquitoes.

"Need some help?" Animorph jumped in and slammed two Tranzquitoes away with his staff, "I'll watch your back!"

Boar just turned and stared, not realizing a Tranzquito heading for him. The thing prepared a spike and was ready to fire it. However, it never did, as its head was sliced right off.

"And I'll watch your front," Doc rested his double crescent bladed staff over his shoulders.

Boar blinked. "Who are you guys?"

"Zodiac Knight Doc."

"Zodiac Knight Animorph."

"Well, I'm Zodiac Knight Boar," Boar extended his hand.

"I think we can save the pleasantries for later," Doc told the two. "We ain't done here yet!"

The three Zodiac Knights stood battle ready in front of the large swarm of buzzing, bloodthirsty, Tranzquitoes.

"Let's squash some bugs," Animorph said menacingly, gripping his battle staff.

"I don't know. I like them sliced and diced," Doc gripped his own weapon.

"I'm in the mood for a little barbeque myself," Boar's eyes began to glow as he summoned up his weapon, a rake.

* * *

Kim and Zita were in the theatre and still waiting for Felix and Ron. Kim looked over her shoulder to the exit. "Where are they? It shouldn't take this long for them to be done," she said. She turned to Zita. "Right?"

Zita shrugged. "I'm not so sure about boys, Kim." Kim grumbled.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Kim said as she got up from her seat.

"I'm coming too," Zita volunteered. Kim raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

Zita blushed and looked away. "Well, I'm…worried about Felix, that's all."

Kim shook her head and gave her a smile. "C'mon."

* * *

The three Knighs drew out their Final Vent cards and slid them into their belt buckles.

"FINAL VENT!"

TBC…


End file.
